


Of Broken Mirrors and Smashed Faces

by cuphugaddict



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, College, Coming Out, Disability, Emotional Baggage, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Film Student Francis, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Physical Disability, Polyamory, Psychology Student Frederick, Slow Build, fredragon, only mentioned - Freeform, repressed sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuphugaddict/pseuds/cuphugaddict
Summary: Thinking back on his poor desicions, Frederick really should have known better. Known better than to take on criminal psychology classes - on top of his workload and his part-time job - only because he had a crush on fellow student Will Graham.Now, he is faced with his crush ignoring him, a horrifying timetable, a terryfying Jack Crawford as their teacher, sassy tutors and assignments that are way beyond him. One of which requires the analysis of a video file that does not offer any coherent sound or picture. Capitulating, he seeks out the film department and meets a generally awesome Reba and her colleage, brooding and intimidating Francis Dolarhyde.





	Of Broken Mirrors and Smashed Faces

 

Frederick sighed as soon as the door of the toilet stall slid close behind him. It was too much, it all was just too much. He let himself sink down, back pressed against the flimsy und ugly-yellow colored door of the cubical and did not care one bit that his bag dropped down next to him unceremoniously onto the tiled floor.

 

Despite popular belief, Frederick Chilton was not an idiot. He knew very well that his stupid crush on one Will Graham was a dead end. He was well aware that the other student did not feel the same for him. Even if the wunderkind in their psychology-classes was not straight as an arrow – if his mooning over their Professor, Dr. Lecter, who returned the very same with the same ferociousness, was anything to go by – he would never be interested in him. That much had been made abundantly clear as Frederick once, under nervous shivers, stomach in knots and sweat pouring out of about every patch of skin, had asked if Will wanted to “grab dinner” after one of their late-afternoon lectures. Frederick had deliberately tried to let it sound as casual as possible, yet Will had still dismissed him with an “I’d really rather not, Frederick.” Not that his pride had been wounded by the dismissal – he was used to that by then – but to hear from Alana the next morning that her and Will had spontaneously decided to try out that new café just a few streets from campus had hurt.

 

He wouldn’t even have minded if Alana had went along with them. Her company would have made the thing less date-like, if Will’s (potential) heterosexuality would have been endangered by Frederick’s offer. Additionally, Frederick had to admit that he liked the dark-haired girl, who was one of the few people on campus who bothered to talk to him from time to time. He suspected that she was one of rather limited amount of human being who saw the truth behind his carefully constructed persona that he tried to maintain on campus: His desperate need to fit in. Frederick didn’t know what exactly had triggered this life goal of his to gain his peers’ respect and maybe even awe; maybe it was his Cuban background that had been an issue since his days at kindergarten, since when he had desperately tried to get rid of his accent, the fact that he had to wear a prosthetic that held his cheek and eye in place – a nice reminder of one of his father’s drunken escapades – or the discovery of his homosexuality during high school days, still living with his highly religious mother. Maybe it was a combination. Maybe he was studying psychology to single out the reason, who knew?

 

What he did know for sure at that moment was that due to his pathetic attempts to make Will Graham like him – even as “only” a friend – he had signed up for criminology classes as well. Apparently, Will wanted to pursue a career as a profiler, which was why he had selected classes of criminal psychology as well. And Frederick, once he had heard that Will casually told Alana about it, had immediately tried to sign up as well. Given the fact that it had been the second week of the semester already, it had taken five e-mails and a rather terrifying appointment with one even more terrifying Mr. Crawford, who held the class Will was so interested in, until he was granted the opportunity to sign up.

 

And now, right that moment in the cubicle with the ugly yellow walls, Frederick had gotten the result for his pathetic attempts to woo Will Graham: assignments. Yes, plural. Not only did he have to get over case files, no, they also had to construct numerous profiles, some from cases already solved, some from cold cases and some totally made up. The leather bag currently lying on the floor next to Frederick held one such case file, and to say it would be extensive reading, would be the understatement of the year. When Frederick should find the time to read through that monstrosity, he didn’t know. To say this had Frederick break out in panic attacks would have been an equal understatement. He didn’t even _need_ the extra credit, for crying out loud, he had already covered those that one semester the system had not let him sign up for his classes which resulted in him taking one singular psychology class that very term. In order not to lose his studentship, without which he could just pack his things straight away, he had done just about any class that he could still get into. At least it had resulted in him not having to study anything more than psychology. But then, of course, one cute guy with floppy hair had to waltz into his life and fuck everything up. Frederick knew it was ridiculous, his crushes had never resulted in anything but heartache for himself, but he couldn’t help himself. The heart wanted was the heart wanted, and such.

 

Frederick was so screwed and sadly for him not in the literal sense.

 

 


End file.
